Cause darling, I m a nightmare dressed like a daydream
by MissAnything
Summary: *One-Shot* Ella era de esas chicas que no dejaba indiferente a nadie, la que andaba con la cabeza bien alta, como si nadie fuese digno de seguir sus pasos. Era de las que dejaban huella.


" **CAUSE DARLING I´M A NIGHTMARE DRESSED LIKE A DAYDREAM…"**

" _Tengo una larga lista de ex-amantes. Te dirán que estoy loca, porque ya sabes que amo a los jugadores… y tu amas el juego". Blank Space-Taylor Swift_

No recuerdo el día exacto en el que le conocí, pero lo que sí recuerdo es como él la miraba a ella. Nuestros padres habían decidido celebrar una fiesta en nuestra mansión en la que invitarían a sus más allegados. No recuerdo como me afectó esa noticia, a los seis años lo último que quieres es jugar y pasar una tarde entera rodeada de adultos. Daphne en cambio, pasó toda la mañana ayudando a nuestra madre a organizar todo. Para ser hermanas lo cierto es que no podíamos diferenciarnos más. Daphne parecía haber nacido con diez años más de los que tenía. No solía jugar a nada, se limitaba a leer, pasear o dibujar. Creo que lo más infantil que le he podido ver hacer a mi hermana ha sido meterse en el vestidor de mi madre y probarse su ropa y zapatos de tacón, aunque para Daphne no era un juego, sino una manera de mirarse en el espejo y verse reflejada con unos años más.

Nunca había tenido envidia de Daphne. No me malinterpretéis, ella era preciosa. Era la típica niña que no puedes evitar mirar cuando pasa por tu lado. Todos lo decían. Siempre le decían a mi madre: _"Eleanor, Daphne es una niña preciosa, ya verás que guapa será de mayor…",_ mientras yo me conformaba con una sonrisa amable y un simple: _"Astoria, tú también eres una niña muy mona. Te pareces mucho a tu padre"_. ¡Maldita genética! Tuve la mala suerte de parecerme a mi familia paterna, con un pelo abundante y castaño (como el de Granger, desgraciadamente, pero peinado) y las dichosas pecas en la nariz. Y Daphne, como no, se adueño de ese 50% de posibilidades que hicieron que se pareciese a nuestra madre, con ese pelo tan precioso, de una tonalidad rubio fresa brillante pero no exagerada, y esos ojos verdes. Daphne no tenía pecas y tuvo la suerte de evitar ese 50% de posibilidades de que en la pubertad te salgan granos. Diréis, ¡qué exagerada!, pero os puedo asegurar que no. ¿Sabéis que siempre dicen que sobre los 12-13 años las chicas suelen afearse por culpa de la pubertad? Pues mi hermana no. En toda mi vida no le he visto un grano en la cara.

Como iba diciendo, a pesar de esa belleza tan impactante, nunca envidié a mi hermana. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque Daphne siempre me echaba o me ignoraba. Fue en esa fiesta donde todo cambió, donde de verdad desee que a mi hermana empezaran a salirle forúnculos en todo el cuerpo. Fue el día en que me enamoré.

Y os preguntareis… ¿cómo? ¿Con seis años? ¿De quién? Pues veréis, cuando los invitados llegaron a la fiesta, mi madre me llamó y me dijo que tenía que presentarme a alguien, no alcancé a darme cuenta de qué estaba diciendo hasta que le vi. Estaba frente a mí, algo más alto que yo, y un poco más alto que Daphne, por lo que supuse que tendría la edad de esta. Tenía el pelo de un color tan claro que parecía blanco, peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos grises casi eléctricos.

-Lucius, Narcissa, esta es mi hija más pequeña, Astoria. Lo cierto es que no sé donde se ha metido Daphne.

-Es una monada- la señora Malfoy me dedicó una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa que solo le he visto dedicar a niños (por cierto, ahí está lo de mona otra vez)- Este es nuestro hijo Draco. Creo que tiene la misma edad que Daphne, ¿no?

Su marido asintió.

-Astoria, ¿por qué no te llevas a Draco, buscáis a Daphne y jugáis?-me preguntó mi madre, como si me dejase algún tipo de opción a negarme.

Los recuerdos son difusos en este momento de la historia. Recuerdo que el niño me siguió sin decir nada, mientras yo buscaba a mi hermana entre el gentío que empezaba a llenar nuestro jardín. El niño no me habló en todo momento. Pensé que se debía a que yo era menor que él y quizá él pensaba como mi hermana, que no merecía la pena lidiar con una cría. En realidad no, no fue hasta ayer que descubrí que en realidad Draco no me habló por timidez. Sí, vale, seguro que os estáis riendo, pero hubo una temporada en la que Draco era un niño bastante tímido. Se debía entre otras cosas a ciertas inseguridades que ahora tampoco vienen al caso.

Como iba contando, encontramos a Daphne bajo un roble, alejada de todo el bullicio. Draco la miró y sonrió y fue entonces cuando noté esa espinita clavada en mi corazón. Fue cuando por primera vez en la vida tuve envidia de mi hermana, que con sus labios, ya carnosos a la tierna edad de ocho años, esbozaron una sonrisa al ver al niño. Y fue cuando a mi corta edad me fijé por primera vez en mis piernas huesudas, llenas de moratones y heridas a causa de correr por el jardín, en mi pelo que no conseguía permanecer lacio más de diez minutos y en mis uñas mordisqueadas. Me sentí como si fuese diminuta, como si todos me miraran mal.

Mi hermana me ignoró toda la tarde mientras hablaba con Draco sobre Hogwarts, quidditch (que por cierto, a mí hermana no le gusta) y otras tonterías de niños mientras yo permanecía sentada mirándolos, sin participar.

************************************************************Todo se volvió un poco loco en mi segundo curso de Hogwarts, cuando mi hermana y sus amigos estaban en cuarto. Como ya habréis supuesto, Daphne se hizo amiga de Draco. Bueno, "amiga"… Lo cierto es que a día de hoy nunca he sabido muy bien a quien considera Daphne amigo y a quién no.  
Cuando empezó el curso se nos dio la noticia de que se celebraría el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La noticia nos afectó de diferentes maneras en la casa de las serpientes. Estaban los alumnos mayores que estaban deseosos de participar, los que como Draco no podían participar y se quejaban por quedarse un año sin copa de Quidditch, los que estaban emocionadísimos por ver que pasaría y los que como a mí, nos daba absolutamente igual todo. Sin embargo, los alumnos más mayores quisieron celebrar ese acontecimiento (según ellos, aprobar sería más fácil porque los profesores no estarían tan pendientes de nosotros… ) y organizaron una fiesta clandestina. Si, solíamos hacerlas, y a veces eran un desfase absoluto, pero no nos juzguéis, no éramos la única casa que celebrábamos este tipo de fiestas, simplemente nos daba igual admitir que lo hacíamos.

Siempre me animaba ir a las fiestas, aunque los alumnos mayores no solían dejarnos beber nada, pero me gustaba ir porque él estaba allí. Aquella fue la última fiesta a la que fui antes de cumplir los 15 y fue posiblemente uno de los peores días de mi vida.

Todo empezó cuando los vi mirarse, como aquel día cuando yo tenía seis años. Sentí la puñalada de los celos en el corazón. Draco, que por lo general no es un chico bastante expresivo, le estaba dedicando una sonrisa sincera a mi hermana. He de aclarar que las personas a las que Draco dedica sonrisas se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Y allí estaba, mirándola como si no hubiese nadie más en la sala mientras Daphne tonteaba con otro chico. Para mi desgracia, ella también se fijó en la sonrisa de Draco.

Si os soy sincera, mi hermana nunca estuvo enamorada de Draco. No. Le atraía Draco, o cualquier otro chico que podía dedicarle más de cinco minutos de atención. Mi hermana conoció el amor mucho más tarde, y como os podéis imaginar la pilló tan desprevenida como a mí.

Desde uno de los sofás de la sala común vi como Draco se acercaba a Daphne, y como esta le susurraba algo al oído y ambos reían acortando cada vez más la distancia entre los dos… No sé por qué me quedé allí viéndolos besarse, tocarse… tal vez necesitaba verlo para creerlo. Solo me fui a mi habitación cuando los vi subir de la mano al dormitorio del chico y adivinando lo que vendría, me fui a la cama, cerrando la puerta de un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ahogase mis lágrimas. No lo hizo. Me avergüenza decir que lloré toda la noche.

Habían pasado pocos meses desde aquel encuentro entre Daphne y Draco, y de hecho, en la sala común no se hablaba de otra cosa. La pareja del año los llamaban, y aunque a mí me jodía de verdad, sabía que era cierto. Que cuando Draco aparecía agarrando la mano de una despampanante Daphne, la gente se giraba a mirarlos. Pero claro, poco podía durar aquello. Lo cierto es que me lo veía venir, porque por mucho que me gustara Draco, sabía lo que buscaba él en esa relación: sexo. Y a Daphne solo le interesaba Draco por una razón: el morbo que provocaba tener al chico más guapo de Slytherin bajo sus garras.

Pero todo lo que gusta en exceso, acaba pasando factura y acaba cansando, y eso se comprobó dos meses después de que empezasen su relación. Los gritos resonaban en la sala común. Los de ella y los de él. La voz de Daphne resonaba más aguda de lo normal entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación del chico.

-¿ASÍ QUE AHORA ME LO INVENTO? ¿ELLA? ¿DE ENTRE TODAS MI MEJOR AMIGA?

-TAMBIÉN ES MI AMIGA, Y SOLO ESTABAMOS HABLANDO DAPHNE.

-QUE TE JODAN, MALFOY. ¿TE CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE HACES? NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ…

-OH DIOS. ERES UNA CONTROLADORA. ¿POR QUÉ NO VINISTE A HOGSMEADE HABIAMOS QUEDADO Y LO CANCELASTE EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO.

\- ¿ACASO NO LO NIEGAS?

Se oyó el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose.

-ESTAS LOCA. NO SÉ COMO EMPECÉ A SALIR CONTIGO. TODOS TUS EXS DICEN QUE ESTAS LOCA.

-¡Y TU ERES UN NIÑATO Y UN CAPULLO!

Se oyeron unos golpes y después dos puertas cerrarse. Y así acabo todo.

Al día siguiente Daphne se dio el lote con uno de séptimo en una fiesta y Draco empezó a salir con Pansy. Ninguno de los dos lloró o se enfado… nada. Nunca entendí ese tipo de relación, ni como mi hermana consiguió al chico más perfecto del mundo y decidió cortar su relación. Tampoco entendí que Draco y ella solo permanecieron sin hablarse dos días y que volvieran a ser amig… bueno lo que fueran antes. Los dos eran dos serpientes ambiciosas y algo retorcidas, que solo podían disfrutar del amor cuando lo combinaban con gritos salvajes, portazos y oscuridad. Yo siempre había comparado el amor a un campo de juego, al Quidditch, con ciertas reglas y unos pases obligatorios donde uno cede a otro la pelota, pero ese día me di cuenta de que para los Slytherin el amor no era sino un campo de batalla, y el débil quedaba rezagado. Así eran las serpientes, se acostumbraban a alguien y le acababan queriendo, pero aún así el instinto las delata y al despertarte ves como la serpiente te está asfixiando mientras duermes.

A día de hoy tanto Daphne como Draco afirman que lo suyo fue un error. "Solo fue una espinita que tenía que quitarme de encima" me dijo Daphne una vez. "Daphne no es mi tipo de chica" fue la respuesta de Draco. Lo cierto es que es cierto, hasta que ambos no se enamoraron no supieron lo que era. Me gustaría contaros que yo fui el primer amor de Draco, que se fijó en la bajita de los Greengrass, con su cara llena de pecas y llevamos juntos desde entonces, o que milagrosamente, mi pelo se alisó, mi piel quedó tersa y mi cuerpo dejó de ser una tabla. Lo siento pero no. Hubo alguien antes que yo que cambió un poco a Malfoy. Pero eso, es otra historia.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí otro** _ **oneshot**_ **. Me apetecía escribir algo de Daphne, que es un personaje que empezó a encantarme desde que empecé a leer Fanfictions. Supongo que ya se notará lo mucho que me gustan los personajes complicados.**

 **Me parecía apropiado narrarlo por Astoria ya que es la hermana de Daphne y futura mujer de Draco. Esto estaría escrito más o menos tras dejar Hogwarts, Astoria tendría unos 17 y Draco unos 19 años. La verdad es que casi sin darme cuenta he asemejado la historia de Ginny-Harry con Astoria- Draco. Así que sí, en este fic Astoria está enamorada de Draco desde que le conoce con 6 años y sigue enamorada muchos años después.**

 **He elegido esta canción de Taylor Swift, porque no solo me encanta si no que me parece muy Slytherin. Muy Daphne.**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Para cualquier cosa, podéis dejarme una review. Se agradecen. Gracias por leer.**

 **Un saludo,**

 _ **Dancing in the Refrigerator Light**_


End file.
